Vehicles including marine vessels operated around the world play an important role in energy consumption. By adopting renewable fuel systems, these vehicles or vessels can effectively reduce the energy consumption and thus improve energy efficiency. Having a friendly renewable-fuel-filling environment is crucial to achieve this goal, because it lowers the inconvenience that users may have when they commit to use renewable fuels. Thus, convenient fuel filling systems for renewable fuels and corresponding methods are advantageous to promote energy efficiency.
One problem is that, renewable fuel users may have different fuel requirements depending on various types of vehicles or vessels. For example, different types of fuel cells (e.g., with different working temperatures) require different hydrogen purity and thus have different demands on fuel qualities. Systems and methods that can provide users customized renewable fuels can resolve the problem mentioned above. Another problem comes with the objectionable constituents generated during the process of preparing renewable fuels. Such objectionable constituents can contaminate the environment, decrease the purity of renewable fuels, or cause dysfunction of catalysts. Therefore, finding a way to deal with this problem would be valuable. Further, the energy efficiency of the renewable fuel filling systems is also important. Sustainable designs for renewable fuel-filling systems that utilize energy efficiently can help minimize the total energy consumption and thus achieves the goal of energy conservation.
Like reference symbols and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.